


What Just Is

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted to do was protect Tengaar, because it was in her nature to get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Just Is

"She's awfully bossy. How come you never stand up to her?" asked Futch, upon taking a seat across from Hix. That was some question, which perhaps merited an answer.

Hix was used to it. He had pretty much known Tengaar ever since she was born. She was always stubborn, loud, and he supposed a bit on the bossy side. It was unlike a woman of the Warrior's Village to be more verbal than most men, but she was the chief's granddaughter and a hero, so she got away with it.

But the way he saw it, she was only like that because she cared about him. Hix didn't really know how to be outspoken and strong, and didn't have any desire to be. All he wanted to do was protect Tengaar, because it was in her nature to get into trouble. Or was it her desire to make a hero out of him?

In any case, for whatever reason he and Tengaar just worked, so he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Because I don't need to."

And that was that.


End file.
